Life is strange
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Life was certainly full of surprise, bringing two foes like Mandy and Clover together like that.


Disclaimer: Totally Spies is the property of Marathon Media, Entertainement inc and of The Walt Disney Company France.

Summary: Life was certainly full of surprise, bringing two foes like Mandy and Clover together like that.

Author's note: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you spot any mistake or weird thing, please let me know so I can improve.

 _This OS is dedicated to Boris Yeltsin._

 **Life is strange**

"Blaine! Look at that cutie! Damn, our girl has my taste in men!" Clover exclaimed as their daughter was leaving the cab, accompanied by a young man.

Fourty five years old Clover had retired from spying when she had found herself pregnant with her and Blaine's child, twenty-one years ago. She had never taken it back. When she thought of it, she and her husband had dangerous careers, endangering their lives. When she had held her daughter in her arms, this tiny and fragile child, imagining her all alone because her parents died working for the country, something in her roared. Yes, true, her child would have never really been alone. Sam and Alex would have kicked in, her own mother would have stepped in, Jerry would have made sure she would never have any money issue. But all of that would never replace having parents to grow up with. She didn't want to be just a familiar face, saved on paper, because her body would be decaying in a grave. Jerry had understood. Sam and Alex had been supportive. And Blaine had actually thought of retiring if she wanted to go on, so that their baby girl would have at least one parent to guide her. She never regretted her choice. Caroline had been her true heiress. Not only did she look just like her, she shared her love of clothes, of girly stuff. But Clover was proud to say that she was smarter than she had even been. She didn't have her pettiness, her jealousy. And now, she was coming home, graduating from college, a hot date by her side. Where was the time when she was in her arms, snoring quietly?

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Caroline greeted as she entered

Clover ran to hug her.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I called you two days ago."

"I know, I know... Come on in! I'll make coffee!"

"And who are you, exactly?" Blaine asked the man accompanying his daughter

Seeing his puzzled look, he laughed.

"Just kidding Jared, I know who you are."

They all sat and Caroline took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, Jared and I have two news to announce." She announced

"We're all ears, honey." Clover replied

"Jared and I are going to get married."

Clover squealed in delight.

"Oh My God! This is so amazing! Oh, I know exactly the wedding store where we can get your dress! And the perfect hairdresser! Do you have a theme already? What about the location? And the reception?"

Caroline laughed.

"Mom, calm down, we have time. Save your breath for the second new."

Seeing her mother's eyes on her, she dropped her bomb.

"Jared and I are going to have a baby."

This time, Clover didn't squeal. She looked at her in a quiet shock, a smile spreading on her lips, with the realization that her baby was carrying a baby. Really, where did time fly?

"Congrats you two! We're so happy for you!" Blaine declared, a grin on his lips

He looked at Clover, understanding all too well her emotions. He was having the same bittersweet feelings.

"However..." Jared started "We haven't been entirely honest with you. I'm sorry for it. We didn't say anything because we were afraid you would forbid us to date."

"What could possibly be so terrible?" Blained asked

"Mom..." Caroline started "Jared is Mandy's son."

Clover was so stunned she had to sit down. She wasn't aware that Mandy had children, after all, she had moved away two years before Caroline was born, but it seemed only natural that she had her own family. Since she knew nothing of her life, it was natural she didn't link Jared to her. And Jared looked nothing like her, he didn't act in any way that reminded them of her.

It took her a while to understand and to let the new sink in.

Her daughter was in love with her worst enemy's son.

Mandy and her hated each other and yet, not only were their children in love with one another, the two rivals would be forever linked by blood, basically becoming family, grandmothers to a common grandchild. Life could be so ironic.

"By blood only." She managed to utter

The coupled felt relieved beyond belief and as Blaine was asking them about the wedding preparations and the pregnancy's status, Clover wondered how Mandy took the new.

Picturing her livid face and her body fainting made her burst in laughter.

Life was strange but this was priceless and it was worth being in-laws with her.

 ** **The End****


End file.
